The popularity and convenience of digital devices have caused the use of various functions and abilities of these devices to become ubiquitous. For example, users of cell phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, and wearable devices (watches, goggles, glasses, etc.) can carry or wear these devices on their persons to communicate with other users via connected networks, receive various visual and auditory content from the devices, run various application programs, etc., in practically any setting. In some other examples, devices can allow users to connect to sites and services offered over the Internet to obtain information on various topics, purchase goods and services, play games with other users, send and receive messages with other users, locate themselves and other users geographically, etc.